


Late Night Negotiations

by anassa_anemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Genital Torture, M/M, Rough Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since they played, and know with some time in his hands Sirius might enjoy what Kingsley has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/gifts).



> With a little more time I would like to have done Jean/Ro, but fear not! I have a nagging plot in my head and maybe some time in the next weeks. Hope you like this!

Sirius waits in his bed, it’s almost midnight and Kingsley should arrive at any moment. Grimmauld Place is quiet, and most Order members left after the meeting. Being left only him and Snape, who choose to use the library before going back to the castle. Sirius thinks the old bat just wants to find some dark books and seek revenge, but Dumbledore thinks it’s just for potions.

Earlier, when Dumbledore left him raging in the living room, yet again denied to leave the house and receiving a reprimand for accompanying Harry and the others to the platform he almost thought to prank Snape, but Kingsley looked hard at him and slipped a note to his pocket.

He became hard instantly, the anger transforming in desire and basking in the feeling of the fun he would have later. He knows today is only the negotiation, King is absolutely determinate to have ground rules and to put a Contract if possible. But his cocks thinks maybe he can convince the auror to play just a bit.

It’s been years since they fucked and before, when the First War was raging, they met at any place with a lock, shedding clothes everywhere and doing it in any surface. Now they have some time, not much, because King has his job in the Ministry and as a Order member, but Sirius can prepare things and they have a bed and a empty house.

The door opens and Sirius blood rushes, things are starting to get real. He is naked in his bed, waiting just like King asked in his little filthy note. It would be so good if King drooped the clothes and started the play instead of talking.

“Did you shower as I asked Sirius? Cleaned yourself well?” Kingsley doesn’t wait to lock the door and cast the wards, he knows Sirius did what he asked, but he has to start building the scene.

“I did, Sir, and I left a scroll in the nightstand, and those black quills you like so much.” Sirius knows he is pushing while he keeps his eyes, not low as a god sub, but staring at Kingsley.

“Very well, let’s start with hard limits; if I remember you hated pissing and scat, thought you didn’t mind if I held Little Sirius for you to go to the bathroom.”

“Both are still a hard limit, Sir, but I don’t think I would mind your hands in Big Sirius.” Sirius smiles cheekily and freezes when Kingsley grabs his cock and squeezes hard.

“If I recall I set the rules, and you respect me enough to keep your eyes down. Now, what else I can write as a hard limit?” Sirius drops his eyes and King retrieves his hand.

“Bloodypay, but not tattooing, heavy sensory deprivation, bondage beyond ropes and chains, I could shut down if you tried to put me in a cage or something like that.” Sirius swallows and fists the bedding.

Kingsley squeezes his neck and murmurs good boy under his breath. His body is hard and powerful pressing o Sirius side, and he loves the feel of somebody bigger holding him. They stay that way for a few seconds, until Kingsley ask him what are the light limits.

“Beast, Padfoot likes to play and he would, but I prefer not to bottom when I’m in dog form. Cold is a hard limit, but I wax and hot stuff can be pushed a bit.”

“ I will write a contract when I have more time, but today I would like to start something.” King drops the quill and the scroll to the floor and he is fully clothed against Sirius naked form, sitting in his chest, one leg at each side. “Close your eyes.”

Sirius does and he feels Kingsley moving down his body. He feels a hot breath near his balls, and a hard bite makes his legs shot from bed. Strong hands hold his calves down and a wet tongues start to lick at the hurt flesh.

One finger is pushed inside his hole, it burns even if he had cleaned it before and fingered a bit in the shower. King always had large fingers and they were delicious to take, even without the lube. Not many people know, but Sirius is a pain slut and he loves his sex rough and hard.

“I will take you to the bath and we will try something new. I know you hate doing it in the water, but bare in mind I know what I’m doing and for this to work you need to thrust me.” King’s voice is rough and Sirius hears the levitation spell being cast, he wonder what will happen next.

When they reach the bathroom, he is put inside the tub, he can feel the cold porcelain and the way Kingsley maneuvers him until he is strapped to something, leaving his legs still on the tub, but his hips are raised and locked to something that makes him stay suspended. He is glad so far the other didn’t decided to cover his eyes with anything, because he can see shapes vaguely.

“Now, you are perfect like that, Sirius, all on display for me. I see all you engraved in your skin through the years and I think I would like to give one mark for you as a gift. You will hold still and won’t scream, because I don’t intend to tie you.”

Sirius doesn’t get at first why it would be hard for him to hold, because he made in himself more tattoos then he can count. Most of them were made with magic, but some he went to Muggle London to feels the pain more strongly.

Kingsley grabs his cock by the head and curves slightly to the side, Sirius grits his teeth knowing what comes next. He should know the bastard would want to mark him at his private bits. He hopes it will go fast, because King didn’t say he could come and well, pain slut and all he probably could come just with the tattoo.

He swears, but it’s muffles by a throat sound King makes when he is horny. The needle starts buzzing and his cock feels so good. It burns and the pain is almost too much, but then it’s over and Kingsley is pulling him of the tub, carrying him back to the bed.

“My name sits amazing in your cock. Maybe I should have done this a lot longer, pet. I’m thinking you can take if I bound him?”

His head is spinning, he has Kingsley name in his cock, he is marked by his Master and he wishes to bound said cock, even if he is super tender and probably still bloody. He breaths hard and King waits the time he needs to calm himself and answer.

“Ok, yeah, do what you want, Sir.”

“Such a good boy.” King’s hand returns to his cock and he can feel something starting to slide against the tender skin.

The balls are locked too and he feels his head narrowing just in the feel of the blood stopping and holding and just making him float. Kingsley pushes his knees up and he can feel the blunt head of his cock just teasing his hole. One or two minutes and he might burst.

The thrust pulls him of the edge of subspace, it hurts even more and think he is screaming. Suddenly a hand is forcing his mouth to be shut and he feels each thrust smashing against his cock. 

It seems to take forever, each thrust more powerful than the other, his hole body burning, his cock almost seem not to be there anymore with the blood all tied. His hole will be sore for days, and Kingsley back is probably all marked by his nails. 

His eyes roll with the sudden orgasm, what’s left of his mind remembers him of dry orgasms and how much Kingsley likes then. And then is all blank, his ears buzzing and his body out of commission.

***

Sirius wakes up with something heavy pinning him to the bed, only when he looks back he can see his cock no longer bound and the beautiful handwriting that adorns it. It looks angry red and he won’t touch it, knowing it could infect and that Kingsly probably cast some protecting spell in his hands when he handled before.

“Did you liked, pet?” Sirius feels King’s voice through his chest and it’s been long since he felt it so close.

“Yeah, I love it. Do you think we can do another in the balls? Sir. ” Sirius smirks as Kingsley presses harder to his side and bite at his nipple.

“Nah, next time we will play with latex. Your pretty cock will be gorgeous framed by some good black rubber. ”

Sirius just smiles and hopes they got the chance to play again soon enough.


End file.
